The present invention relates to disintegrating, i.e., water soluble, casting weights for attachment to fishing lines, hooks or lures and to novel methods and apparatus used in the fabrication thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to dissolving casting weights of improved qualities and construction, as well as molding apparatus and techniques useful in the fabrication of the improved weights.
In many types of fishing situations it is necessary or desirable to add weight to the hook-carrying end of the line to assist in casting the hook to a point in the water at some distance from the fisherman. Where it is desired for the hook to remain submerged, the weight may be attached in a permanent or semi-permanent manner to provide a "sinker" as well as a casting weight. However, such weights are unsuitable where the hook is to be located at or near the surface during fishing.
A number of types of casting weights have been proposed which dissolve or otherwise disintegrate upon, or a short time after, contact with the water. Among the materials used for such weights are ice (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,415,005 and 4,186,907) and compositions of various substances with a binder such as cornstarch or sugar (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,393,467 and 3,834,059). Also, various means have been employed to secure such weights to the fishing line, hook or lure. However, the disintegrating casting weights of the prior art have been subject to a number of limitations, among the most serious of which is that they are not suitable for fly fishing using spin casting equipment with light, monofilament line.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a method of making a fishing line casting weight of the water soluble type having improved qualities of initial hardness, shape retention and avoidance of disintegration, while dissolving rapidly with fish-attracting properties upon entering the water.
Still another object is to provide novel and an improved method useful in the fabrication of solid, water-soluble, casting weights for attachment to a fishing hook, line or lure from an initially moldable mixture.
Other objectives will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.